


Down to the Waterline

by Angryangryowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Kiss, M/M, Public Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: Harvey is surprised that Jim hasn't kissed him on the mouth by now..





	Down to the Waterline

It’s not how first kisses are supposed to be. Although, given the pace of their lives, and the unfortunate habit they both have of falling too fast and too hard, maybe it’s not so surprising.

 

Harvey had always assumed, probably wrongly, that they were a done deal. That maybe one day, they’d simply get tired of chasing other people. Jim would see the only person who was never going to leave him. Who was dumb enough to keep coming back, however much it hurt. Who probably knew, better than anyone, what it was like to keep blindly throwing yourself at someone who was never going to be interested.

 

Which is why, during another long, boring stakeout at the docks, he laughs off Jim’s fussing about drinking from the same coffee cup with ‘If I’ve got the flu, or something like that, you’d have it by now. We spend enough time together, I’m kinda surprised you haven't kissed me on the mouth by now..’   
  
Jim tries to smile, he really does. Harvey watches him try to uneasily laugh it off. There’s something about that laugh that makes his guts twist.

 

‘You don’t want that..’ Jim says flatly to the windshield, suddenly grimly serious

 

‘Who says?’

 

‘Me. And you can’t just mess with people like that.’   
  
Harvey twists in the passenger seat to face him ‘Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. And who said I was messing with you anyway? You really think I’d turn you down if you asked?’

 

Jim’s mouth opens to say something, closes again, and he pauses a moment, eyes lingering on Harvey’s mouth. Finally he says ‘..No. I don’t think you would.’

 

The cosy intimacy between them has been...everything but, really. Any concept of personal space has been abandoned long ago. Watching TV together, the space between them always disappears somehow, closer, Jim's thigh against his is better. They'll always seek each other out, reassure each other, a hand on a shoulder, an arm. Because if the other is there, then nothing can be too wrong. He's cradled Jim before, begged and scolded and pleaded whilst the blood foams, too bright and red, from his lips. Smoothed his hair from his face waiting for the ambulance, telling him it's gonna be okay, he's got him.

Since they met, Jim has been his guilty fantasy, the thing his mind always drifts back to late at night, or in the shower in the morning. His broad shoulders, pretty blue eyes and firm, stubborn mouth.

And Jim's held his hand through stitches he claims 'only sting a little’, and bugs him to wear the damn Kevlar, because however tough he thinks he is, he isn't bulletproof.   
  


Harvey swallows thickly, drawn back to the present and Jim's words hanging in the damp, stale air inside the car. ‘Do you want me to?’ 

 

He watches several emotions cross Jim’s face at once, fear, doubt, and  _ want _ in those pretty blue eyes. Wrestling with everything he's told himself he's not allowed. His voice is soft when he does speak 'I really do. But not here.’   
  


'We could wait, 'til tonight. Maybe I can cook you dinner-’

 

Jim's nose wrinkles, Harvey's complete lack of culinary ability is something of a running joke.

 

'Okay, okay, pizza? No pressure. We can just hang out like always.’

 

Jim shakes his head, mouth twisting like he might regret what he's about to say.

'What is it?’

'I don't want the opportunity to talk myself out of this. I've wanted you so damn long. I don't want to screw this up, Harv. You're the most important person in the world to me…’

'I love you, Jim. And that ain't changing. But if you want…’

Jim’s still looking at him warily as he pushes open the doorway of a warehouse they’d busted just a couple weeks before. It’s quiet now, watery sunlight and rust and damp.

‘Is here really a better place?’ Harvey asks, eyeing bullet holes in a couple of the higher windows.   
  
‘It’s private. And...after you said something like that, I didn’t want to wait any more. I might chicken out…’ There’s a little self-deprecating smile, the kind Harvey’s always loved.   
  
‘True…’ Harvey is closer now, one hand on Jim’s waist, nudging him back against the rough brick ‘I wouldn’t blame you if you did. And if you just want to forget about this, we can. Nothing’s gonna change.’   
  
Jim shakes his head slowly, eyes achingly sincere ‘It’s too late. It’s already changed. It’s not...It’s not like I woke up this morning and decided to do this. I’ve wanted it so long. Just..I never figured I was your type. That we’d always be best friends.’

‘We will be. I can promise you that. Whatever happens, I've got your back. But..we can be this too, if you want..’   
  
‘I think I do..’ Jim is so close, Harvey feels those words against his mouth and nose. His hand settles gently in the small of Jim’s back, his mouth dry with anticipation.

And there arn’t any more words, because then Harvey is kissing him, soft and slow, a hand slipping under his chin to cup his jaw. He tastes of mint and salt, a bitter tang of coffee, perfect. Something about this has him holding back, like a kid on prom night, teetering on the edge of everything he wants.

But then Jim’s hands are bunched in his jacket, telling him that that’s definitely not enough, pulling him near with a soft grunt and deepening the kiss. Pressing their chests and bellies together. Shifting his hips to slot their bodies together, one of Harvey's thighs pressed between his own until Harvey almost  _ growls. _

Something changes then. Gentle, coaxing brushes of his lips turn passionate, demanding, and when they finally break apart to breathe, ragged against each others mouths, he smells soap and cologne, and feels Jim's fluttering pulse through the thin cotton of his shirt.

The fact that Jim wants this, is already half-hard against his thigh and protests when he pulls away, seems too good to be real.

Harvey is already kissing over his jaw, nuzzling into the woodsy, clean smell of his neck. Down to the golden slip of skin between his ear and his collar, kisses open-mouthed and wet, no finesse, just showing Jim how he wants him until his fingers are tight in his hair.

His hand slips between them, thumb tracing the outline of his hip and down, palming him through his dress pants as he murmurs close to his ear 'I've wanted to do this so damn long, Jim. Wanted to get on my knees and suck you til you couldn't stand. That's all I could think about, when you were standing there in your dress blues watching Cobblepot drone on and on. I know you're my partner, but...Christ, do you know how gorgeous you are?’

The whispered 'Fuck, Harvey…’ that draws from him makes his toes curl.

'We should go..’ He teases, eyes meeting Jim's. His pupils are blown wide, just a slip of bright blue. The pretty flush across his cheeks is kind of endearing.

'What?’ Jim looks both confused and disappointed.

'For a couple hours at least, don't think I can swing us going AWOL for as long as we need…’ Another soft kiss to the corner of his mouth ‘..then I’m gonna take you home. Or you can take me home. Either way, what I want to do to you….well, a warm bed, a little privacy and a whole night to ourselves sounds a lot better than this mouldy dump. Sound good to you?’

 

Jim's eyes are a little unfocused, his lips parted, nodding slowly as Harvey moves away from him a little, straightening his jacket, squeezing Jim's fingers as he leads the way back to the car.

'We waited this long. What's a couple more hours?’

  
  
  
  



End file.
